wild_rascals_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Malone
Nathan Malone is the main protagonist of the television series, Wild Rascals. He is a leader of the group and talented break-dancer, first seen on the dance show Get Groovy. He's easygoing, upbeat and friendly. He's very loyal to his friends, displaying daring and heroic moments. He can be a bit of a trickster, likes poking fun on enemies. Nathan was taken to care because his mother abandoned him for her new relationship with Callum. He was fostered by Skye and Bethany. Backstory Nathan was only child of his single mother Brianna. Brianna neglected him for her new relationship with Callum. Callum is very abusive and controlling would beat up Nathan that the stuff he didn't do. Brianna watched Nathan being controlled and abused by Callum. Few days later, the neighbours reported to the social services, leading Nathan to be sent to care and Callum was arrested, imprisoned for eight years. After being ultimately in a fostered system and adopted by Skye and Bethany, Nathan's favourite dance moves is break and freestyle. Along with his friends, he is a leader of musical break dancing crew until he enter the exclusive dance show, Get Groovy. Appearance Nathan is a humanoid yellow dog with crimson hair, muscular and golden yellow eyes. He wears red and white cap, red tank top, azure baggy jeans, red belt and red sneakers. He also wears a silver necklace and earring and red wristbands. Personality Nathan is handsome, upbeat and very friendly. He's a loyal friend and natural leader of the gang. He's very laidback gets along well with his friends and foster family. Nathan seems to be the toughest guy, highly protective of his friends will not let anyone to threaten them. He's a bit of a trickster likes poking fun on the enemies, especially Chad who discover about his dirty secrets. Abilities and Talents Born as a leader, Nathan was gifted, can projected bright red-coloured energy from his hands. He can fire beams or lasers from his hands. He can create barrier and forcefield to protect himself. He has incredible stamina remains active and awake for long days. He is well known for his speed, and can move faster than the speed of sound. He has a high degree of superhuman strength strong enough to crash through objects such metal, wood and stone with relative ease. He can as well overpower robots that could crush a ordinary creature, as-well as physically battling. Relationship with other characters Friends Nathan's best friends are Luke Stripes and Jay Monroe. They known each other since kindergarten until in middle school they form a break dancing crew for dance show. He has old friends from care home Adrian Carter and Gabriella White as they join the group. Nathan also is friends with Amy and Kristal Mitchell, Naomi Loveless, Zayday Dean and Lola Pearce. Rivals Nathan has rivalry with Chad Powell. Nathan has a high status making him more popular by the public much of Chad's chagrin. Chad was always desperate to be like Nathan order to steal his music and fame. But his plans often fails when he secrets have uncovered. Family Nathan's home life is very poor. His mother Brianna picked Callum over him, she then abandoned him. Callum's abusive on Nathan leads him to be arrested, sentence seven years imprisonment. Brianna was never heard throughout the series until she make a appearance. It stated that Nathan's father was deceased. In Trouble in Paradise, during the conversation Nathan was been told by Bethany that his father had died from drug overdose by injection. Nathan's foster parents are Skye and Bethany. He is very close to Anton, his foster brother. Romance Lola Pearce Nathan is close friends with Lola. Lola has secretly harbored romantic feelings for him ever since they first met. She was first seen as one of the witnesses of Kristina's betrayal on Nathan. Nathan and Lola had display their relationship when both share a kiss. Kristina Soames Nathan's ex-girlfriend. On pilot series they were dating at the first time, but ended when Kristina began playing cruel and childish games on his friends. She also cheated on him behind his back before Nathan was about to dump her. He described his relationship with Kristina was a big mistake while having conversation with Adrian and Tyler. Category:Main Characters Category:Males